


let the tension make us new

by jalexic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalexic/pseuds/jalexic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Gavin gets overwhelmed by the stresses of high school. But every time, his boyfriends are there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let the tension make us new

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in less than an hour please forgive me  
> title credit- resolve. - sleeping at last

Gavin rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, desperately trying to stay awake. His bright computer screen burned into his vision, stinging painfully, but he stared straight at it, trying to type up his essay. It was due in two days, and while he could have easily left it for another day, Gavin knew that he had so much other work to catch up on that leaving this would only result in more stress.

He knew he should sleep, it was extremely late, or extremely early in the morning depending on the way you looked at it, and Gavin’s sleeping patterns had been all kinds of fucked up lately. His boyfriends had tried to get him to relax, all of them having different methods that made Gavin love them just a little bit more. Jack, for example, would hold him close, cuddle him tightly so that he was unable to get away due to a mix of being trapped and too comfortable to move. He would whisper sweet words, stroke Gavin’s hair, and be there until Gavin inevitably let his eyes close. Ryan had a different method, where he would use logic, sitting Gavin down and helping him with his time management, assuring him that he could sleep for a sufficient amount of time and still be able to get all of his work done. The reasoning would help Gavin calm down a little, and then Ryan would stay with him until he slipped away into unconsciousness. 

He fought back a yawn, blindly reaching for the Red Bull on his desk. In doing so, with his eyes half closed and hardly focused on his actions, he accidentally knocked it over, spilling the remaining liquid. 

“Bollocks,” Gavin muttered under his breath, letting out a sigh and switching on his lamp to assess the damage. When his desk was bathed in the pale yellow light, he cursed yet again. The energy drink had spilled all over his sketches for his photography class, and Gavin let out a loud, painful groan, realising that he would have to do them all over again, adding more hours of strenuous work. 

Well, so much for sleeping.

\-----

The next day was a nightmare. Gavin had bags under his dull eyes, his hair was sticking up all over the place, he had a raging headache pounding in his skull, and he was a little bit shaky from the consumption of all of the energy drinks. But he pushed on.

He went to his classes, handed in his projects, and tried to put on a normal facade for his boyfriends. He smiled at them, laughed with them, he even threw in a few jokes and would you rather questions, but they could all tell he was lacking his signature energy. Geoff was the first one to voice his thoughts.

"Hey Gav, you sleep much last night? You look tired as dicks," he commented as they sat at their usual table in the cafeteria. Gavin was sandwiched between Jack and Michael and he knew there was no getting out of this.  
"Well, thanks for the bloody compliment, Geoffrey," he replied, painting on a smile and hoping they wouldn't notice he dodged the question. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side.

A few seconds after Ray muttered "Why's it gotta be bloody?" which resulted in a laugh from the table occupants, Ryan's voice rang out.

"You had that Chemistry essay due, right Gav?" he inquired, looking straight at Gavin and already knowing the answer. Gavin nodded, avoiding his boyfriend's gaze and pretending to be focused on his food, picking at it with false concentration because he knew exactly what Ryan was getting at.

"That must have taken a while to finish, considering there's no doubt you put a lot of work into it," he continued, and Gavin's heart warmed a little at the recognition because it was true, he did put a lot of work into everything he did, always striving to do his best. The others sometimes teased him about being a teacher's pet, but he knew they were proud and happy for him. The momentary happiness passed, however, when Ryan spoke again.

"Since I know you had a bunch of other work, and since you had to get up early for the bus, I'd be willing to wager you didn't get any sleep at all last night." The table was silent after Ryan finished speaking, all of them looking at Gavin in different forms of disapproval, because they hated it when he was tired and wasn't his usual bubbly self no matter how hard he tried to be, and he hated to make them upset. But he was sleep-deprived, and that made him grumpy, and he knew he'd regret it later, but he didn't stop himself from standing from the table. 

"If you're quite finished questioning me, I'm gonna head off to the library," he muttered stiffly, and he didn't wait for a reply before he walked away.

\-----

Gavin was deep into his English textbook questions when he heard voices from downstairs. His parents were at work and his brother was out, so for a moment he considered the possibility that he was going to be robbed and murdered in his own home before he heard the telltale sound of Geoff's laugh. He rolled his eyes. Sometimes he regretted giving his boyfriends keys to his house.

Gavin kept writing, sitting on his bed and ignoring the sounds of five pairs of footsteps walking up the stairs until his door was opening and someone was gently prying the pen out of his fingers. He put up resistance for a moment before he let his homework be taken away, letting out a sigh and closing his eyes as someone sat on his bed behind him and leaning into the hand running through his hair.

"Oh, Gavin," he heard Jack mutter sadly, obviously referencing the multitude of Red Bull cans littering his bedroom floor, and he felt severely upset for a second before there was someone sitting on front of him and holding his hands.

"Hey, Gavvers, look at me." Geoff's voice was gentle, coaxing Gavin's heavy eyes open as he moved his hands to cup Gavin's face, stroking his cheeks and leaning their foreheads together. Gavin closed his eyes again and felt someone kissing the back of his neck softly, while the others crowded around on his bed, all surrounding him comfortingly. A warm grasp took his hands, and Gavin looked to see Michael smiling warmly at him.

"You okay boi?" he asked, and this soft and caring side was such a drastic contrast to his usual raging personality, albeit one that Gavin was used to, that he could do nothing but nod and return the kind smile.

"I'm sorry for pretty much interrogating you earlier," Ryan's deep voice rumbled from behind, his cold nose pressed into the soft hair at the base of Gavin's neck. 

"It's okay," he hummed in response. "I'm sorry for not sleeping and acting like a right twat."

He could feel Ryan's chuckle resonating against his skin, and he reveled in the warmth. 

"It's all good now," said Jack, his voice coming from somewhere to Gavin’s left. "We'll help you out with your work and stuff, Gav, and then you can relax when it's all done."

Gavin smiled at the proposition of unwinding, and when Ray started humming the tune of 'We're all in this Together' he couldn't help but laugh. He knew, with his boyfriends with him, he could tackle his work load and come out on top. With their constant love and comfort, he could relax.


End file.
